fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser (SSBM)
Bowser is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Madness. He is a starter character and is a very large character, just smaller than Ridley (SSBM). He is a heavyweight character and is surprisingly fast for a character of his weight class. Special Moves *B: Fire Breath: Bowser releases a stream of flames as long as B is held down. As the attack goes on, the flames deal less damage and become smaller. *Side: Flying Slam: Bowser grabs anyone in front of him and leaps into the air, still grabbing them. He than flops down, with the enemy unable to escape. If Bowser falls off the stage while doing this attack, Bowser gains a point (On Stock Mode, both lose a life). *Up: Whirling Fortress: Bowser retreats into his shell and spins around. Anyone touching the shell takes damage. In the air, Bowser goes higher in the air. *Down: Bowser Bomb: Bowser jumps forward and goes down quickly. Anyone touching Bowser as he lands recieves damage. *Final Smash: Giga Bowser: Bowser transforms into Giga Bowser, increasing his height, strength, and weight. Giga Bowser cannot swim and cannot flinch. Taunts *Up: Bowser roars menacingly and leans forward. *Down: Bowser balances on one leg. *Side: Bowser claws twice with his claws. Enterance *Bowser emerges from a wall of fire. Idle Poses *Bowser makes two fists and releases smoke from his nose. *Bowser leans back and breathes out steam. Costumes *Bowser's regular outfit. *Bowser with brown scales, black skin, a black shell, and gray claws. *Bowser with red skin, yellow hair, and white claws. *Bowser with green scales, blue skin, a blue shell, and yellow hair. *Bowser with gray scales, gray skin, a white shell, brown hair, and a light gray muzzle and chest. *Bowser with brown hair, skin, hair, claws, a brown chest, and a brown shell. Special *Dry Bowser Kirby Hat Kirby recieves Bowser's hair and a miniture shell on his back. Pit Conversation *Pit: Lady Palutena! Bowser's back! *Palutena: Don't worry Pit, you beat Bowser before. *Pit: I know but... He still unnerves me a little. *Palutena: Don't be scared Pit, you defeated Medusa and Hades, just to name a few people. Bowser's no big worry. *Pit: Thanks, Lady Palutena. You're a big help for me. *Palutena: Now go defeat Bowser! Snake Codec *Snake: Colonal, it's Bowser again! *Colonal: Bowser posseses an ability to come back from the dead, Snake. *Snake: I can't believe this guy tries the same tactic again! Don't even get me started on how many times he kidnapped Peach! He's becoming a laughing stock! *Colonal: Still, Bowser is very dangerous. I'd take care of him cautiously. *Snake: ...We'll see what happens. Win Poses *Bowser steps towards the camera snarling. He than trips and falls on his shell. He than tries to get up until the player goes back to the menu. *Bowser steps forward and spins into his shell. He than comes out of the shell, laughing. *Bowser carries a flagpole towards the screen. He slams the flagpole into the ground as a black flag with a skull goes to the top of the flagpole. Lose Poses *Bowser looks down, slowly clapping. Trophy Description Bowser, king of the Koopas, is a true powerhouse. Although he may try the same plan more than once, he always has the willpower to go forward. However, he is a little gullible, often being fooled by other villains and even members of his Koopa Troop. Still, Bowser is a dangerous foe with strength to show. *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Mario Kart 8'' Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Villains Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fighters